stuffzfandomcom-20200214-history
DA GRAYT STUFFZ KROSSOVUR
DIS IZ A CROSSOVER STORY THAT YOU CAN MAKE CHAPTERS FOR. RULEZ You can't edit other people's chapters. You can't make 2 chapters in a row You cannot make a character win in the first 60 chapters or make him/her win because you think that the character is awesome and the truth is that the character would get PWNED.(This is for you head3000 if your reading this). Pizza cannot be in it Chapter 0-Proluge As the 5000 moons alined the dimensional crossover started... portals appearing all over universes... it also creates a gem that will transform any person into the great battle king/queen... but only one can be chosen... (Bought to you by dewott the epic) Chapter 1-Eddsworld meet's jurassic park meet's doctor who Tom: I'm bored Edd: KITTEN FIGHT! Matt: NO I'M ALERGIC TO KITTENS! Tom: Why are you alergic to everything? Matt: Very dark dark days... But the good thing is that I'm still awesome! Tom: Whatever. (T-rex bursts through the wall) Tom: HOLY PIKACHU SNEEZING OUT POO! DINOSAURS ESCPED JURASSIC PARK AND NOW THEY'RE GONNA KILL US ALL! Edd: How did you know? Tom: I guessed. (TARDIS appears) The Doctor: IF YOU WANNA SURVIVE GET IN! Edd: Woah! It's bigger on the inside! Matt: Hey why did you rescue us and not some other person? The Doctor: Because this is a result of the weird crossover thing. Tom: Crossover? Do you mean those weird fan-fictions? The Doctor: No. This is real life. And dimensional crossovers means total madness. Edd: Woah! Tom: So what are you gonna do with us? The Doctor: Put you somewhere safe. (TARDIS starts teleporting) Edd: WHERE ARE WE GOING! The Doctor: Uh oh. Matt: UH OH! THAT MEANS SOMETHING BAD! The Doctor: It appears I got an incoming transmission from-Oh gosh... Tom: Oh we're doomed. (Tom starts drinking beer) ???: EXTERMINATE! (Bought to you by Dealwithitdewott) Chapter 2-Stuffz Wiki Characters UNITE Soonick: Just another day to relax and use my godlike powers for no apparent reason whatsoever. May:I AM BACK TO KILL YOU,THE JOHNNY FAMILY CAST,DESERT WOLF,THE CAT AND DOG CAST, AND SPLODERIANS. Soonick: Why do you hate everybody? May: I DONT HATE EVERYONE. I ONLY HATE PEOPLE WHO STINK. Soonick: Oh hey. A portal. Mini Man: *comes out of one of the portals* Datdilphosaur *comes out of another one* Mini Man: Where on earth am I? Soonick: In Mowbioos. Datdilphosaur: Aww.... I was doing the banana dance.... :( May: I WILL KILL YOU *points to Mini Man* AND YOU *points to Datdilphosaur* Datdilphosaur: But I am totally innocent... Mini Man: We need to get rid of her. And fast. Sanic: I WILL DESTROY YOU SOONICK. I WILL HELP MAY. Tals: I am here to help. BasketBall Head *falls out of a portal* Soonick:WHY ARE THERE SO MANY PORTALS? AFJPGAIOKPOagKPOgkPOgiKPioJPJPIgjpGJRK;HLJZHL;JHLK;ZJFD;FDIOHYJ;DORIYJU;OIRJKLJKLjG:lksJGSEPIOUR(_y Tals:O.o Datdilphosaur: *continues the banana dance* Basketball Head: *dribbles his face* Mini Man:*messes around with his Mini Buster* May:LOOKS LIKE ILL DESTROY THE STUFFZ WORLD! GOODBYE YOU ALL! Tals:I was the only one who was paying attention.... Tals:GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAY WILL DESTROY THE STUFFZ WORLD!